Let Me Be Your Hero
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:Takes place when Himeno's lost the will to Pre and after Sasame gets hurt by Takako. The AU comes in when its not Hayate that bring Himeno back..but Sasame...Songfic and Sasame/Himeno pairing^_^


author's note-Hiya, my first Pretear fanfic. Sasame/Himeno romance:)takes place some time in between the series, around the time when Sasame is ingered and Himeno has lost the will to be Pretear. Also, since this a Sasame/Himeno romance, its A/U. I sped up Sasame's recovery so he would find Himeno. Don't forget, this happens before Himeno decides to protect everyone again. And obviously instead of Hayate bringin' her over....its Sasame-san!^_^  
  
Also, I -may- write another chap. to this if anyone reviews and asks for it ^_~  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Pretear or this song "Hero" by Enrique Inglesias.  
  
Claimer-I do own this song-fic idea.  
  
  
  
Let me be your hero...  
  
  
The rain fell steadily above, soaking forth the strawberry haired young woman below its sultry gift. Tears of sorrow streamed down her face, mixing forth with the tears that had fallen from the heavens high above. Were they weeping along with her?  
  
Weeping for her loss, for the rememberence, for the stupidity of so many? Sullenly she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Pain filled her heart as she sat brokenly on the stone bench of the Gardens of her 'home'.  
Her home.  
  
Was it truly that? She lived there, yes, but was she welcome? Did it hold the warm inviting aura a home should have? No. It did not.  
  
And to top it all off, she was now useless to the knights. No longer could she bring herself to join with them. For, what if she failed? What her power changed and she became another Saihi, a stronger one? She couldn't protect everyone anymore. And because of her weakness Sasame had gotten hurt. More then that, he'd nearly perished because of her. It was all her fault!  
  
Squeezing her eyes tighter she felt a new rush of tears fall. Painfully she hugged her legs closer.  
Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her gently. Holding her close as though to ward off all the pain in the world from her.  
  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would run, and never look back?  
Would cry if you saw me crien'  
Would save my soul tonight?  
  
Abruptly she rose her eyes to meet the watery violet eyes of the Sound Knight.  
  
"Sasame..."she whispered hoarsely. Turning she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly as he clutched him close,"I'm so sorry.....I'm sorry you got hurt because of me...because I can't Prét...I'm sorry for being such a burden on everyone.......please, just find another Pretear to replace me......Gomen...." her voice broke as she let loose a new flush of tears.  
  
The silver haired knight said nothing at first, simply held the broken girl against him.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, even if you can't Prét, you're still you. And no one can replace you, Himeno. As for me being hurt, that is not your fault. I should have been more careful. Himeno, if it hurts to push yourself then don't."  
  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
Himeno closed her eyes as the tears streamed down. Even if she couldn't Prét, he still cared. He would not look for another Pretear. The thought made the tears begin to slow slightly. Gingerly, she raised her head to look up at Sasame. Not for the first time she noticed just how kawaii he was. And how gentle and sweet he was. She found herself studying the way his silver hair framed his marble face, how his violet eyes lingered on her with deep affection. How she fitted so perfectly in his arms, how he cradled her so gently. The sound of the rain around her seemed to be muffled as she stared at her silver haired hero.  
  
For in a way that was what he had become. Her Hero. Since the first day she had become Pretear he had been understanding and caring with her. Helping her with any problems she had. No matter what he was always there.  
As she looked up at her hero she longed for him to hold her forever, and longer still. She couldn't remember when she'd felt so safe and happy.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away your pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
Before she realized it Himeno found herself leaning upward toward the Leife Knight. Her eyes closed as she kissed the knight fully. Time stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Acutely she felt him kiss her back firmly.  
  
When he broke the kiss Himeno felt disappointment ring through her. Glancing up into those violet orbs Himeno saw mingled emotions raging from happiness to sadness to slight anger to joy.  
  
"Sasame....I love you."  
  
As she whispered the words she knew it to be true. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone or anything. Fearfully she stared up at him, fearing with all her heart that she would see rejection there.  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you really be mine  
Am I to weak  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care  
Your here tonight  
  
Stunned the knight stared at her. Awed by her words. By her proclamation. He had not dared to dream that it was true.  
  
"Himeno.....I love you too....But I thought...you loved Hayate..."  
  
Himeno blinked in suprise,"Hayate? No, I care for him as a friend...nothing more."  
  
A smile fell across the Sound Knight's face as he held her closer still. This moment he felt should last forever in time. Never had he felt such happiness. He had loved Takako at one time....but what he had felt for her was nothing compared to how he felt for Himeno. She shook him to his very core and filled him with warm emotion at the mere sound of her voice.  
  
"Sasame..."she whispered as she stood up out of his embrace, "come with me.."  
  
Confused he did as she asked. Silently he followed her into the mansion and through the maze of corridors until coming to her room. With a smile she walked inside and gestured for him to do the same. His face surprised he did so and she shut and locked the door.  
  
"We should get out of these wet clothes," she whispered as she turned her back to him and took of her shirt.  
  
Instantly Sasame felt his face burn as he turned his gaze to the floor and slowly took off his shirt and pants leaving himself only in his boxers. His eyes rose to Himeno who had slipped on a tulip speckled robe; which he was certain she was probably wearing nothing beneath.  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away your pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
I just wanna hold you...  
  
I just wanna hold you...  
Oh yea..  
Oh to be  
Have I lost my mind  
well I don't care  
your here tonight..  
  
Slowly, Himeno moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding him close to her she backed toward the bed and laid down with him moving to lay next to her. Moving her arms up so they rested around Sasame's neck; she breathed deeply of that sweet gentle scent that always seemed to cling to him.  
Violet eyes glowed into hers with an unspeakable beauty. Time passed and they held each other still. Staring deep into the eyes of one another. Into each other's souls. No words escaped their lips, for none were needed.  
  
Outside the rain stopped and the clouds parted. The glorious sun slipped into view casting down bright rays of benevolent light upon all. The sign of a new beginning.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
And I can be your hero!  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away....  
  
I can be your hero.........  
  
A.n.-Well, what did ya'all think of it? I hope ya'all liked it^_^I luv Himeno/Hayate fics..but personaly I luv Himeno/Sasame fics a lot more^_^hehe^_^Well, Ja ne and doona forget to review^_^Also, as I side note, my comp is still crashed I'm just useing a friends to post this. ^_^ 


End file.
